


Movie Night

by Sazuka57



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Rated M for Mettaton, angst with movies, fluff with movies, humor with movies, movies - Freeform, popcorn throwing, there are bonds, there are tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazuka57/pseuds/Sazuka57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you follow me on Tumblr, you'll know that I'm a participant in this thing called the Fluster War. This is most of the stuff I've written for it. Some of it is very short, some very long.</p><p>This is the third round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Papyrus

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess the movie!

Papyrus is clutching you and crying and you can’t help but smile as you find it absolutely adorable.

“Aw, sweetie, come on,” you say, trying to comfort him, “it’s just a movie.”

“HE JUST HAD TO WATCH HIS FATHER DIE,” he cries and buries his face in your neck, “THIS IS SO SAD!”

“It gets better, I promise,” you pat his back and try to keep the smile stifled as he looks up at you with a teary, hopeful look.

“HIS FATHER COMES BACK?” he asks, and you gently bump your forehead to his before breaking his hear.

“Sorry, sweetie, he doesn’t.”

He makes a sad noise and hugs you tighter, and you sigh softly as you pat the top of his skull.

“It’s a story about owning up to your mistakes, Papyrus,” you kiss his head, “no matter how big they are.”

He sniffles and pulls away, looking at you indecisively. You take his hand in both of yours and kiss his cheek.

“It gets better, trust me.”

“OKAY…” He nods at you and sits next to you. His arm goes around you as find the remove and continue the movie. He clutches you tighter and lean against him as Timon and Pumba find a dying Simba in the desert.


	2. Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gueeess the movie!

Sans is squeezing your hand so tightly that it’s gone numb.

The older sister is singing a sad lullaby to her younger sister on the tv screen. It’s a sad scene, you know that, but you’ve seen this movie a lot of times before, so you know it ends on a happy note.

Sans, however, has never seen this movie before. So it makes sense that he would be greatly affected by this.

You faintly remember how sad you were when you saw the movie the first time (and the second…and the third), but you’re pretty sure that Sans is overreacting. You wonder why this movie was making him so upset. It wasn’t a romance, and no one was going to die. The saddest scene in the movie hasn’t even happened yet, and in it the sisters were going to be separated–

–oh.

_Ohhhhh_.

Sisters. _Brothers_.

Sans was seeing himself and Papyrus. The two of them were close, and, as the older brother, Sans is terrified of losing Papyrus.

You sit up a bit straighter to observe Sans better. He’s still holding your hand too tightly, and, when you look at his face, you’re surprised to see that the light had gone out of his eye sockets. There’s sweat covering his skull too, and it looks like he’s stopped breathing. Your eyes widen in worry. How long has he been like this? How bad is the movie affecting him?

You grab the remote from the coffee table and pause the movie. He doesn’t react.

“Sans?” You call out to him. He still doesn’t react.

“Sans?” You call out again, reaching up with your free hand to touch his face. As soon as you touch him, his eyes light up again and he jumps. He’s breathing heavily now and looks a little dazed. He looks at your hand then leans into it and holds it there.

His other hand still has yours in a death grip, so you wiggle your fingers a bit to bring his attention to it. His eyes snap to it, and for a moment he looks like he’s going to fall off the edge of the world.

“Sans?” You call out again. His eyes snap up to look at yours and his death grip loosens. You take the opportunity to slip the hand out of his grasp and shake it a bit.

“Heh, why’d you stop the movie, sweetie?” He asks and chuckles, feebly trying to hide how shaken he is. You bring your free hand to his face and hold his skull in both of your hands.

“It’s okay, Sans,” you tell him, “I’m sorry. I should have realized earlier.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” his eyes refuse to meet yours, and if it wasn’t for the fact that he looks like he was about to cry, you’d have let him be.

You lean forward and kiss his forehead, lingering there for a moment. When you pull away, he gives you a defeated look and wraps his arms around you. He then buries his head in your shoulder and you wrap your arms around him, holding him close as you rub his back in comfort.

He pulls back after a while, looking completely composed. You let go of him and reach for the remote.

“We don’t have to finish the he movie,” you tell him, “it’s stupid anyways.”

“Now hang on,” he gently grabs your wrist so as to stop you from turning off the movie, “you gotta tell me, how does it end?”

“Oh um, well the next day–”

“Hey, no spoilers, sweetie. Just tell me, is it a happy or sad ending?”

“Happy.”

He’s quite for a minute before he whispers in a frail tone, “they get to stay together?”

“At the end, yeah,” you reply. Your heart is aching for him, and you want nothing more than to cuddle him until he feels better.

He takes a deep breath before speaking again.

“Let’s finish it,” he says decisively.

“Are you sure?” You ask worriedly, “it’s gonna get worse before it gets better, and–”

“I want to do this. I want to see how it ends.”

You look at him in worry and see the determined look in his eyes, and you figure out what he’s  trying to do.

He’s trying to find closure.

He’s seeing one of his worst nightmares play out on screen. He wants– _needs_ – to know how it ends.

You sigh and nod, “okay, yeah. Just, Sans? If it gets too bad, and you need a moment, then just tell me, okay? I’ll pause it. And please remember, it’s still just a movie. Please, okay?”

He nods solemnly and you press play.

By the end of the movie, he looks like he’s been put through a wrangler. He watches the credits montage closely, paying close attention to the pictures and happy scenarios of the sisters’ lives. Once the screen turns black and names start filing down the middle, he lets out a deep sigh and closes his eyes. You turn off the television as he rubs at his skull with his hands.

“Sans?” You call out softly, “you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he replies tiredly, “that movie was…intense.”

You drop the remote on the arm rest and hug him. He hugs you back and rests his skull on your chest.

“They live happily ever after, Sans,” you whisper reassuringly, “they stay together until their lives lead them separate ways.”

“How do you know that?” He pulls away and asks very seriously. You hesitate before you answer.

“There’s…two sequels, a TV series, another movie, and an anime after this,” you finally answer, “but none of them really focus on the relationship between the sisters. Well, the second movie kind of does but only for a little bit.”

He’s quiet for a little bit before he asks, “do you have them?”

“The movies and everything?” You ask. He nods and you shrug, “I don’t have them, but they’re on the Internet.”

“We should watch them,” he says and you gape. You want to ask why, but you already know why. He’s still seeing himself and Papyrus in there. You sigh and nod.

“Yeah, okay,” you finally say, “but tomorrow.”

You lean in close and wrap him in another hug.

“Tonight, though, we’re gonna have a loooong cuddle session.”

He laughs and hugs you back, burying his face in your neck. You hold him close and whisper a joke to him, and soon the two of you are exchanging puns and bad jokes.

He looks a lot better by the end of the night, but still rough around the edges. You hope that the next movie night goes better, and resolve to hide all other sibling movies. The last thing you want is for him to have a breakdown over the movie about the three brothers that have to deal with bears.


	3. Mettaton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for Mettaton

Okay, wow, this movie is _terrible_.

Mettaton had invited himself over--which you had no problem with--and brought over his newest movie with him. You usually like his movies; they're not that great, but he's in them, so you watch them for the eye candy.

This movie, though, was just. Bad.

Or maybe it wasn't? You weren't sure. After all, it's hard to keep your eyes on the Mettaton on the screen when the real deal was sitting next to you in all his rectangular glory. You just couldn't give this movie the proper attention with Mettaton so close. It'd be best to watch it later.

You're not sure how to tell Mettaton that without upsetting him though.

Five minutes of boredom later and you figure out how to do it. You yawn, stretch your arms out then drape an arm around him. It doesn't really work, as his rectangular form is bulkier than your arm's length, but he still seems to appreciate the gesture though as he leans into you. You smile and press a kiss to his side. He hums approvingly, so you press more kisses to his side.

“Hang on now, darling,” he says and disentangles himself from you. He steps away and reaches behind himself to flip his switch. There a brief flash and a lot of smoke as his EX form appears. You don't get the chance to admire his entrance, however, as every smoke alarm in your place goes off.

You sigh and get up to try to get them to stop freaking out. It takes you a while, but you manage to do it without a call from the fire department.

He has the decency to look a little sheepish when you come back to the couch. He leans into you as soon as you sit down, and you wrap an arm around his shoulders in response.

He turns the movie back on and you are instantly reminded of how awful it is. You sigh, wait for a few minutes, and then kiss the top of his head. He moves his head and smiles up at you. You smile at him and lean down to kiss him, to which he happily responds.

You pull him back every time he pulls away, and he finally gets it after the third time. His hand goes to the remote to pause the movie, and then he swings his leg over your lap and hovers on top of your lap.

“If I didn't know any better, darling,” he says in a breathless voice, “I would say you don't like the movie.”

“How am I supposed to focus on any movie when you're right next to me?” You rub his thighs and smile at him.

“Well, the only way to fix that is to have you watch it alone,” he chuckles, “I want you to rave at me about it. Hm?”

“I'll text you every five minutes,” you promise him.

“Every _minute_ ,” he bargains.

“Every scene,” you reply.

“Mmmm, okay,” he agrees, “but only because it's you.”

“You're so gracious,” you tell him. He laughs and leans down to kiss you, then swings back to sit on the couch. You give him a questioning look and he pats his legs, motioning for you to straddle him. You fret for a moment and he laughs again, pulling you towards him.

Once you're in his lap, he kisses you and his hands start to roam. You smile to yourself, pleased that you won't have to watch the terrible movie until much later. For now, you're going to enjoy having him underneath you.


	4. Grillby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess the movie! ;D

The room is cold, but you're feeling very warm, as he hasn't let go of your hand since around the beginning of the movie.

He laughed at the emphasis the movie had on hand holding at first, taking your hand and teasing you for your movie choice. You had blushed and reminded him that he had agreed to it. He then chuckled and turned back to the screen, interested in the movie despite his teasing.

The hand holding came up more than once, as it had become the protagonist's goal to hold hands with his interest. Every time it's shown on the screen, he squeezes your hand or massages your knuckles with his thumb. It makes you blush at first, but you're not even sure he's doing it on purpose. You keep your eye on his face the next time it comes up, and, sure enough, he squeezes your hand tightly, but he's completely relaxed, and his eyes are fixated on the screen. Knowing this makes you relax, and you realize that he's just that into you, and displaying his affection towards you in private is second nature to him.

_That_ makes you blush.

The space dancing scene comes up between the protagonist and his interest, and you're pretty sure that Grillby's holding his breath. It's a beautiful scene; the stars are the backdrop to the dance, and the music and words spoken throughout it emphasize the mood. It's definitely one of the best scenes in the movie, and a favorite of yours. It portrays love as such a pure and simple joy, and you love the idea of it.

He surprises you when he lets your hand go. You look at him in hurt and questioning but notice that his eyes are still on the screen. You open your mouth as to call to him, but you close it in confusion when you feel his arms moving. He wraps them around you and pulls you close, forcing you to lean into him. You blush and try to resist, but his hold is firm on you and you're not really eager for him to let you go.

It takes you a minute, but you settle in his arms and lean against him. He adjusts his arms to cuddle you better, and you lean your head on his shoulder in response. You then tilt your head up and smile, admiring the view. He momentarily glances away from the screen to look at you, giving you a content smile with his eyes full of affection. You try to mirror it as best as you can, because you adore him that much too.

When he looks back at the screen, he turns his head and rests his cheek on the top of your head. You let out a happy sound and look back at the screen just in time to see the protagonist and his interest reenter the spaceship.

The room around you is cold, but you feel very warm from his body heat and his affection, and you...

...you feel loved.


	5. Gaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Guess the movie!

This movie is fantastic. You absolutely love it, even if it's not scientifically accurate.

But the fact that it's not a scientifically accurate movie greatly bothers one Dr. WD Gaster. It bothers him so much that he's glaring at the screen within the first few scenes.

“That's scientifically impossible,” he grumbles to you, “the equipment isn't nearly advanced enough for what he wants to do.”

“It's just a movie,” you tell him, “not everything in it is real or possible.”

“I know, I know,” he frowns, “they could have at least added more wires to the strainer.”

He crosses his arms and leans back into the couch, glaring at the screen as the movie progresses. His face softens when the machine fails, but he grows furious and makes you pause the movie when the movie introduces a saboteur. He sits there and grumbles scientific terms and theories to himself. You can't keep up with what he's saying, so you get up and go make popcorn instead.

When you come back with popcorn, he gives you an apologetic smile and takes a handful of popcorn. You give him a soft smile in return and resume the movie. He scoffs when time traveling is mentioned, but is surprisingly quiet when it comes to the invisibility cloak. You almost think he's impressed and mildly interested in the movie, but then the time machine is used.

To put it mildly, _he flips his lid._

The fistful of popcorn he was slowly going through gets thrown at the screen. He's swearing and snarling, and you're annoyed at the popcorn on the floor.

“Gaster!” You exclaim, “Why'd you throw the popcorn?!”

“If it was that easy— _if it was that easy_ —I would have figured it out years ago.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Time travel!” He throws his hands up in the air and slams them back down on his thighs. He's starting to dissolve, and you instantly move towards him to provide comfort.

“Gaster,” you place your hands on the sides of face, “it's a _movie_.”

“It's not scientifically accurate!”

“It's not supposed to be.”

He makes a defeated sound and looks away. You lean your forehead against his and smile. You don't move until he meets your gaze and smiles shyly.

“Feel better?” You ask. He nods, and you notice that he's pulled himself back together, “you want to keep watching the movie or do something else?”

“Let's...watch the movie,” he says, taking your hand in his.

“Are you sure? We can put on something else.”

“No, no,” he shakes his head and squeezes you hand, “you like this movie, so I want to see it.”

You kiss his cheek and then resume the movie. He lets go of your hand and grabs another handful of popcorn, and everything is well...

...for all of two minutes.

He flicks a kernel of popcorn at the screen when the bubble elevators show up and you glare at him.

“It's scientifically inaccurate,” he explains, frowning. You sigh and go back to the movie, but he flicks another kernel of popcorn almost immediately, and the scene hasn't even changed.

You just pointed this part out!” You're getting annoyed.

“Not that one,” he replies, “the one in the background.”

You rewind the movie and pause it to search the screen. It takes you a few minutes to find it, and when you do, you sigh and roll your eyes, resuming the movie.

After the third time he throws popcorn at the screen, you mentally start anticipating when it will happen, but try to enjoy the movie anyways. His antics make you start paying better attention to the background events, and, after a few scenes, you start anticipating when he'll throw the kernels even better.

Which is why you're caught off guard when he misses one.

It's a background event, right in the corner of the screen, and is very easy to miss. But he's Doctor WD Gaster, the smartest person you know.

And _he missed it_.

It makes you feel exhilarated that you saw something he didn't.

In your excitement to tell him as quickly as possible, you flick a popcorn kernel at the screen. He turns his head sharply and gives you a questioning look.

“You missed one,” you explain, unable to keep the smug smile off of your face and the excitement out of your voice.

He swipes the remote from you and rewinds. He sees it as soon as he pauses, then turns to look at you and meets your pleased smile with one of his.

“Very well,” he says, “challenge accepted.”

You two spend the rest of the movie flicking popcorn at the screen, often making a joke about how unscientific something or the other was. He gets most of them, but you manage to get two or three, even though you're sure that he let you have them. You're so into it that the future dystopian alternate reality doesn't even register, as you are busy trying to hit more evil machines with your popcorn than him.

You two don't stop until the screen turns black and the credits are rolling across the screen. By then, you two are laughing and leaning against each other, and the popcorn bowl sits empty in your lap. You've thrown everything at the screen, including the spinsters.

When you two recover from your laughter, he pulls himself away from you so as to face you. You two are still a giggling mess, but neither of you mind. He gently bumps his forehead to yours, and you sigh happily and close your eyes.

Once the giggles subside, you pull away and lean back in to kiss the corner of his mouth. He hums happily at that, so you repeat it again. His hands go to your waist and he kisses you as he pulls you closer—

—only for the mood to be killed as the bowl slides from your lap and crashes onto the floor. It makes an ugly sound as it crushes some of the scattered popcorn, and you pull away from him and wince when you finally notice how bad the mess is.

You sigh and slide off the couch to start picking up the popcorn. He joins you immediately, and you two make quick work of the popcorn, depositing it in the bowl as you clean up.

Once you're done, Gaster stands up and takes the bowl to the kitchen. As you watch him go, you're struck with a genius idea. You call out for him to wait and run to your DVD stack. You rummage through it and pick out a movie about humanoid robots.

“Want to watch more scientifically incorrect movies with me?” You ask and show him the movie cover. His eyes widen in surprise, and then he smirks and walks back to the couch.

You quickly switch the DVDs and join him on the couch, giving him a quick peck then grabbing a handful of popcorn as the movie, and round two, starts.


End file.
